Inuyasha And Gang Goes Through School
by DevilsKid13
Summary: My First Fanfic. Inuyasha And friends are going to Kindergaden. And many Little adventures awaits are little Friends. They will eventually go up higher grades quickly so they wont always be in Kindergarden. I Suc At Summaries Please R


Hi, This Is my very first fic so i dont know how its going to turn out, So I hope you like It. Enjoy.

* * *

Ch 1 The Day Before Kindergarden

Ring Ring Ring Ring

Hello? Yes this is Iyzozi speaking. Uh huh uh huh, wow that is wonderful I can't wait to tell him thank you,have good day and goodbye. Click Oh Inu-Yasha! She Shouted. Inu-Yasha Where are you? tommorrow is your first day of preschool. (Yeah I know. Inuyasha is only a Kid, Iyzozi is Inu-Yasha's Mother)

Come out here right now! she Sriked. From behind the couch she could here a No! She Knew Right away that it was Inu-yasha Behind the couch.

She stood there in the middle of the livingroom. Silence overcame the room for a few minites, and she was thinking. All of a sudden she heard Inu-Yasha say, Mommy, I dont want to go to school. Iyzozi Thought and said in her mind; i got it, this plan is full proof. Oh well she said as she sat on the couch. Since I can't find Inu-Yasha,I Cant tell him the little surprise I had for him. She sighed.

Little Inuyashas ear twitched, and he peeked over the top edge of the couch. Seeing the back of his mothers head. Inuyasha Whispered, What is the surprise mommy. His mom pretended to ignore him. Then she smirked and said ,and it was about kagome to.

Inuyashas eyes Widened And he jumped from behinded the couch to the middle of the floor. His Mom tried to be Surprised. Then He shouted While Standing up as straight as he could and yelled Whats the surpise mother. She could help but laugh. Oh Inu giggle yasha giggle whiping a tear from her she said sorry and continued to speak. Inuyasha Do you still want to go to preschool. No, he replied well Inuyasha i was talking to kagomes mother and she told me that she is going to be in the same kindergarden class as you. Inuyasha being shocked and all, he started jumping around the room shouting when do I go? When do I go?

Go where she questioned. To preschool,duh mom. Oh so why did you change your mind all of a sudden my child. Ummmmm rumble oh uh mom? Yes dear. Im Hungrey. oh inuyasha your just like your father i tell you. giggle Well look at the time its time for me to make you supper its past 6:00 And we still need to go out and get your stuff for school Inuyasha. Can we have Ramen mom? Sure lets see if we have anymore left.

Iyzozi Scuried to the kithen rumbling throught cubereds. Hmmm Ah ha the last pack of ramen we wore lucking. Will have to get some more at the store later. Inuyasha took a pot from under the stove and gave it to his mom. Here you go mom. Thankyou inuyasha.

Inuyasha Ran out to the livingroom and turned on the t.v not know ing what to put on. he took a movie from the shelf not noticeing it was a horror movie, he popped it in the V.C.R. He puched play and sat down in his chair watching the movie.

When The Food was ready she yelled SUPPER! But then Inuysaha scremed. Iyzozi Ran Out to see what was the matter he kept staring at the T.V Not dearing to look at his mother. She stared at him the looked at the T.V. Inuyasha This Is a scary movie. Your Going to have nightmeres for nights. She scuried over to the t. v and turned it off. She turned Around looking at the scaried Inuyasha Going Over And taking his hand. She brang him to the kitchen. umm inuyasha when we go to the mall looking for your stuff why don't we take Kagome with us. She said that to get inuyasha mind off the movie. Inuyasha looked at her.Really mommy ? Sure why not. Now eat your ramen before it gets to cold. Ok mom.

30 Minutes Flew buy Quickly and Inuyasha and his mother were already out the door to go pick up Kagome. Mommy how much longer till we get to Kagome home. Inuyasha questioned his mother. Not much longer dear she replied. Shes just around the block.

by the time they got to kagomes house, she was already to go with them to the mall. Inuyasha put down his window and screamed out kagome. kagome waved and yelled back hello Inuyasha. when they parked in the drive away, he unbuckled his seatbelt and flew open the door. When Inuyasha feet touched the ground kagome had grasped his hand and they were bot running for kagomes backyard.

* * *

Srry its so short and im also srry that i left it at kagomes backyard. I just really need some shut eye. Please i need at least 10 reviews before chappy 2. please in your review u send please tell me what i can add later in the story. thanxz P 


End file.
